3.10 Tricia Tanaka ist tot
"Tricia Tanaka ist tot" ist die zehnte Episode der 3. Staffel von Lost. Hurleys Entdeckung von einem alten, zerstörten Auto auf der Insel führt ihn zu einer Mission der Hoffnung. Inzwischen werden Kate und Sawyer mit den anderen Überlebenden wiedervereinigt, aber Kate kommt immer noch nicht damit klar, dass sie Jack bei den Anderen zurück gelassen haben. Kurze Zusammenfassung mit dem gruseligen Fund]]Zu Beginn sehen wir Hurley an Libby`s Grab reden. Er erzählt ihr von den Erlebnissen der letzten Tage und gesteht seine Angst und wie sehr er sie vermisst. Charlie erzählt Hurley von Desmonds Visionen und das er ihm den Tod prophezeit hat. Bevor Hugo dazu vernünftig Stellung nehmen kann, sehen die beiden Vincent mit einem abgetrennten Arm im Maul aus dem Dschungel auftauchen und gleich wieder wegrennen. Sie nehmen sofort die Verfolgung auf.Nach einer längeren Verfolgungsjagd stoppt der Hund und lässt den Arm fallen. Hurley entdeckt einen Schlüssel in der Hand und entdeckt auch kurz darauf wofür der gedacht ist: Neben sich entdecken Charlie und Hugo einen umgekippten alten Dharma-Van.Im Inneren des Van erblickt Hugo die zum Arm passende Leiche, von der das Schädelskelett schon deutlich zu erkennen ist. traut seinen Augen nicht]]Unterdessen stellen Paulo und Nikki am Strand fest, dass ihnen langsam diverse Lebensmittel ausgehen. Sun hingegen ist damit beschäftigt, ihrem Mann die englische Sprache näherzubringen. Plötzlich kommt der euphorische Hugo angestürmt, der alle von der Idee begeistern will den Wagen wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Er stößt auf Desinteresse, nur Jin schließt ihm sich aus Langeweile scheinbar an. „Sind wir endlich da?“, fragt Sawyer genervt, während er Kate folgt. Nach Kates Angaben müssten die beiden das Strandcamp in 5 Minuten erreichen. Kate erkennt zu ihrem Bedauern in einem kurzem Dialog über die ganze Jack-Geschichte, dass Sawyer scheinbar wieder ganz der alte Fiesling ist und sich weiterhin nicht um Jack sorgt. Gleich darauf kommt es zur großen Wiedervereinigung am Strand, bei der es viele Umarmungen und Willkommensgrüße gibt. Inmitten all des Freudentaumels wirft Kate Sawyer noch einen nachdenklich-traurigen Blick zu. Hurley und Jin versuchen derweil den Van umzuschubsen und durchsuchen ihn vorerst genau. Sie finden die Leiche des Fahrers in einer Dharma-Kluft und einem Namensschild „Roger – Hausmeister“ . Außerdem ist der Van voller alter Bierdosen mit dem Dharma-Logo. Sawyer kommt aus dem Dschungel und trifft die beiden. Er will eigentlich nur schnell zum Strand zurück, doch als er von dem Bier hört, hilft er den beiden den Van mit einem Baumstamm zu kippen. weist Jin in die Grundkenntnisse der amerikanischen Sprache ein]]Kate erzählt Sayid und Locke mittlerweile von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage, während sie sich wieder zum Aufbruch vorbereitet. „Es ist mir egal, was Jack gesagt hat.“ Meint sie und will sofort wieder los, um ihn zu suchen. Der Van steht inzwischen wieder auf den vier Rädern und Sawyer bringt Jin ein paar wichtige Vokabeln wie „Bier“ und „Auto“ bei, während sie die Bierdosen kosten. Hugo überlegt wie er den Van zum laufen bekommen soll und entdeckt plötzlich hinter einem Gebüsch ein Tal mit einem starken Gefälle. Bevor er die ganze Sache angeht, sagt er Charlie bescheid, den er durch die ganze Aktion auf andere Gedanken bringen möchte, da der nur noch an die Todes-Vision von Desmond denken kann. Sawyer und Jin sind verduzt von Hugos halsbrecherischer Idee, aber schieben Hugo und Charlie im Van an und plötzlich geht es steil die Wiese runter. Voerst läuft alles gut doch der Wagen bekommt eine solche Geschindigkeit, dass Hurley in echte Steuerprobleme gerät und den Wagen fast vor einen Felsen setzt. In letzter Sekunde reißt er das Steuer rum und der Wagen startet tatsächlich den Motor. Später und ganz wo anders ist Kate mit einer Fackel unterwegs. Sie stößt auf Locke und Sayid, die Kate unbedingt begleiten wollen. Locke verweist auf die Geschichte mit Eko`s Stab und erklärt er wüsste so die richtige Himmelsrichtung, in der sie angeblich auf Jack treffen müssten. Sie werden von Schüssen unterbrochen. Kate ergibt sich sofort, da sie weiß, dass es sich um Danielle handelt. Sie will sie überreden, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen. Danielle sieht keinen Grund dafür, doch dann erzählt Kate ihr von Alex, die offenbar Rousseaus Tochter ist. Flashback wird von seinem Vater verlassen]]Wir sehen einen kleinen, schmächtigen und lockigen Jungen, der an einem Auto rumbastelt, als plötzlich sein Vater herauskommt und mit ihm den Wagen ausprobieren möchte. Trotz des großen Hoffen springt der Wagen nicht an, aber der Vater tröstet ihn und erklärt, dass er niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben soll und er für sein eigenes Glück immer selbst verantwortlich ist. Plötzlich erzählt der Vater, dass er dringend nach Vegas muss und die geplante Camp-Tour mit dem Jungen verschieben muss. Er gibt ihm zum Trost einen Schokoriegel und fährt los. Der kleine traurige Hugo bleibt zurück und schaut auf seinen Schokoriegel, während seine Mutter das ganze mit dunkler Miene aus dem Fenster beobachtet. bei dem Interview mit Tricia Tanaka]]Die Fernsehreporterin Tricia Tanaka steht mit Randy und Hugo vor dem „Mr Clucks“-Schnellimbiss. Sie führt ein Interview mit dem vermeidlich überglücklichen Lotto-Gewinner Hurley, der gerade den Laden, in dem die beiden früher gearbeitet haben, aufgekauft hat. Tricia fragt nach dem Grund und Hugo antwortet: „ehm… weil ich Hühnchen mag?“ Auch weiterhin stellt er klar, dass er eigentlich eher vom Pech seit der ganzen Lotto-Geschichte verfolgt wird. Die Reporterin merkt, sie kann nicht das gewünschte Freuden-Interview mit Hurley führen, dass sie sich gewünscht hat und verschwindet in dem Laden. Plötzlich vernehmen Randy und Hugo ein seltsames Geräusch und müssen mit ansehen, wie ein riesiger Komet genau auf die Imbissbude fliegt und alles zerstört. Außer Randy und Hugo, die als einziger draußen geblieben sind, scheint keiner überlebt zu haben. Zu Hause angekommen berichtet Hugo seiner Mutter von dem Vorfall mit den Worten „Tricia Tanaka is dead“. Seine Mutter will nichts mehr von einem Fluch über ihren Sohn hören und zeigt ihm als Gegenbeispiel eine Überraschung: Sein Vater steht nach 17 Jahren plötzlich wieder im Haus der Hurleys. Hugo ist stinksauer, er merkt, dass sein Vater nur zurückgekommen ist, weil er und seine Mutter jetzt so reich sind. Hugo will seine Mutter zu Vernunft bringen, die ihm beichtet, dass sie seinen Vater angerufen hätte. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun soll, das ganze Gerede von Zahlen und Flüchen und außerdem habe sie „Bedürfnisse“. Hugo rastet aus, jedoch kann ihn die Mutter voerst beruhigen und schickt ihn mit dem Vater in die Garage. Dort hat Hugo all die Jahre den Wagen (aus der 1.Szene) verwahrt, der in einem makellosen Zustand zu sein scheint. Hurley`s Vater ist begeistert und apelliert an die gute alte Zeit. Früh am morgen weckt Vater Reyes seinen Sohn und möchte ihm ein Vorschlag machen, wie er den Fluch vielleicht brechen könnte. Er schleppt Hugo zu einer Wahrsagerin. Nach einigen skurrilen Fragen durchschaut Hurley das abgekaperte Spiel und bietet der Dame 1.000 Dollar, wenn sie sofort zugibt, dass sie lügt und nichts über den Fluch weiß. Sie stimmt nach kurzen Zögern sofort ein Wütend packt Hurley seine Klamotten, um wie geplant nach Australien zu fliegen, um dem Geheimnis der Zahlen auf den Grund zu gehen. Sein Vater versucht es ihm ein letztes mal auszureden, doch Hugo bleibt kalt und verlässt die beiden. „Ich schicke euch eine Karte aus Sidney“. Trivia * Hurley hat in seinem Esszimmer ein riesiges Bild von einer tropischen Insel. * Auf dem Bier, in dem Dharma-Bus, befindet sich das Logo der Schwan-Station. * Ein "allgemeines" Dharma Logo ist auf der Frontseite des Busses. * Hurley's Vater gibt ihm zum Abschied einen "Glacier Bar" Schokoriegel. * Als Hurley nach Helfern fragt, um den Bus zum laufen zu bringen, möchte sich Nikki melden doch Paulo hindert sie. Zitate Hurley: Get up. We got work to do. Sawyer: What's your problem, Jumbotron? Hurley: Shut up! Red ... Neck ... Man ... Sawyer: Touché. Offene Fragen Links Quellen *'Lost-Board.de' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3